The Forgotten Daughters
by booksaremylife13
Summary: Bella and her twin Grace are being hunted by the Volturi for the crimes they committed but along the way they meet a certain family...but only with a twist... Collab with LoveKlaine12
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was silent then all of a sudden the Volturi Vampire was pouncing at Grace.

_"Ahh! Daddy stop it!" Gracie shouted as her farther tickled her on the ground in their back yard._

Growling, thats all that could be heard as the Vampire wrestled Grace on the ground.

_"Grrr!" Isabella's farther playfully growled as he chased her around the house, they continued even though they could hear the distant pleas from Isabella and Gracie's mother to stop running in the house._

The Vampire was suddenly lifted of her. Grace opened her eyes to see her sisters arm wrapped around the intruding Vampires neck, surprising him. Grace leaped up to help and grabbed the vampire by its Volturi pendant necklace and pulled him out of Bella's grasp, lifted him and flung him in the air.

_Gracie's giggles were non-stop as her farther chucked her up in the air playfully and caught her safely._

The Vampire didn't stay down long though as he was soon speeding back at Bella and Grace. Grace grabbed the Vampire by the throat whilst her sister jumped on it's back.

_"Boo!" Isabella shouted as she crept up on her Farther and jumped on his back making him laugh._

Bella grabbed hold of the Vampires head and together Bella and Grace ripped off his head. They created a fire ball in one of their hands and set fire to the pieces of the headless Vampire and lets just say the Vampire was never seen again. Suddenly the two girls were surrounded by darkness, all their sense were cut off and they were alone like always in the darkness. If they were taken then no one would worry, no one knew about they existance they were living forever in a world that didn't know they exist.

_"Mummy where is Daddy?" Isabella questioned as her mother tucked her in to bed._

_"I think he had to go somewhere," Her mother replied, absoloutly distraught with her husbands dissapearence._

_"But when will he be back?" Gracie asked as her mother came over to her bed to tuck her in._

_"I don't know baby, I honestly don't know," Her mother answered and she somehow knew it wouldn't be the last time she said it._

Isabella and Gracie aka Bella and Grace were clearly forgotten. The Forgotten Daughters.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Volturi

The darkness disappared as their senses came back, Grace and Bella wondered what had just happened but they question was soon answered when the Volturi stood before them.

A growl filled they're throats as they backed away from the three leading members of Aro, Marcus and Cauis.

"What do you want?" Bella spat, she brought out flames in her plams to warn the Volturi to stay away but it just seemed to make Aro even more excited.

"Don't, its what he wants." Grace whispered and then Bella istinguished the flames.

"Well, this could have happened on better terms, my dears." Aro said holding his hands together and then a fake smile playing at his lips.

"What do you want?" Bella repeated.

"I did want my guard to bring you back in peace but that wasn't the case." Aro said looking at both the girls individually, his expression showed no sign of hatred or revenge towards the girls.

"Well you should have told your guard not to go round attacking people then." Grace fired back and then crossed her arms across her chest. Aro raised his eyebrows looking Grace up and down like he was judging her.

"My dears, I would kill you now for the crimes you have committed..." Aro begun but was cut of by Bella.

"I would like to see you try."

"I know of your powers and it still would be easy enough to kill you, Jane would you like to show our guests?" Aro asked and then Bella and Grace fell to the ground, pain shoting through their body like they was on fire.

"Alright...we...get the... message." Bella burst out as the fire continued to burn her but it wasn't visable.

"Jane." Aro simply said and then the pain had disappared just as fast as the darkness and numbness did.

"What do you want from us?" Bella asked getting back to her feet. She had pointed Jane out now the one that looked like a young boy with pale brown hair that was trimmed short. She was pretty but she looked to innocent to cause pain like that.

"We would like to offer you a place at the Volturi." Aro said with a smile that seemed to be a kind of welcoming smile.

The girls realised that if they didn't acept the offer then they was just going to kill them, if Aro couldn't have them then no one could have them. Luckily the girls had come across a vampire who could put thoughts into peoples minds.

Bella quickly thought to Grace _were join them and then escape. _

_Okay _Grace replied.

"Fine, were join you but don't expect us to be a happy family about it." Bella said looking between the leading members of the Volutri and Jane. It was going to be hard to escape but they had to be a way.

"Of course, Heidi can show you to your rooms." He gestured towards another one of his guards whose beauty seemed to stand out more than anyone elses.

"Our _room._" Grace corrected him.

"Okay, no need to get snappy." Heidi said as she strutted forward and out of the room, expecting Bella and Grace to follow.

They did.

Bella and Grace followed silently turning corners when they were directed to by Heidi.

"So this is your room," Heidi stopped suddenly, gesturing to a big mahogany door,"Your key," Grace fumbled trying to catch the key properly as Heidi basically threw it at her.

"Have fun!" Heidi continued sarcastically and left.

"Okay then," Grace said as she unlocked the huge door and pushed it open.

"Holy shit!" Bella cursed as she took a look at the room.

It was huge.


End file.
